The Prophecy
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [AngeAnge] The death of the digital angels fulfills a prophecy. Its quite similar to the style of Angel's Serenade since its medieval, but not much humor and much more serious. R
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

1Hi! Congrats to everyone for meeting my ahem ahem small requirement of hits! Nevermind the Reviews .. . Thank you to Lord Pata for all of them! And Shenny G. Potter. As a present, heres my next story, The Prophecy. I hope you guys like it.

**_Disclaimer: _**I never owned Digimon. If I did, TK and Kari would have gotten married in 02 and their kids would be the next generation of digidestined.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Prophecy**_

_**By: Koumiko****

* * *

** _

_Born of Immortal Hope,_

_Reincarnate of an angel._

_First true heir_

_of many generations._

_He sees through blue;_

_The oceans and sky,_

_A spectacle_

_For the passers-by._

_Destined to love the_

_Light_

_As he has done once_

_before._

_Alas Hope and Light _

_Would meet;_

_A new Kingdom will _

_arise,_

_And a new child to_

_symbolize_

_Hope and Light's happiness_

_and unity,_

_Their true forms_

_revealed in all their_

_might and glory.

* * *

_

Ahhhh I hope Prophecies don't have to rhyme...cya next chapter!


	2. Hope In Death

**Chapter 1: Hope in Death**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

Everyone was disappearing. The battle was over, and all was lost. The digidestined lay peacefully in a slumber they would never wake from. Slowly, their digimon partner's bodies dissolved into dust, never to return. Beside a beaten blonde haired, small boy, lay a majestic angel that was deeply wounded. He, unlike the others, was still awake. In the last moments of his life, he thought.

Beside him was another angel, but she was female. They always fought side by side, protecting the children that were now asleep in death. He knew she fell to protect the little girl that lay cold and dead in her arms. Her wings began to dissolve.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Patamon, do yu believe that if during a battle we get killed, that we would be reborn as something else?" Gatomon asked her friend. She had large, round blue eyes and white fur. (A/N: I am assuming you all know how all these characters look like, right?)

"I don't know..." Patamon, a small orange bat-pig replied.

END FLASHBACK

"I hope so, Gatomon ..." MagnaAngemon weakly said, looking at her ultimate form's remaining data. Light then overwhelmed him and he finally began to disappear. "I hope so."


	3. Thirty Days

Lord Pata! Thank you for the immediate review! Im sorry I wasn't able to update at the same time. . I'm really sorry for adding a third chapter too (. I hope everyone is enjoying my fic so far though. Disclaimer on Prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thirty Days**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

In a Palace lived a Prince who was handsome, stron, intelligent, and kind. He was sitting quietly in the corner of the Palace library, silently reading through his large collection of books. (A/N: Any guesses on who the Prince is? LOL)

"Hmmm... Prophecy fulfillment," He spoke in ihs deep, angelic voice to himself. He opened the book and randomly flipped open a page in the middle of the book. On left page was a symbol that looked like a candle. 'Hope' it said underneath. On the opposite page was another symbol that looked like a star or a sun. The word 'Light' was also underneath.

"My son - you are the prophecy of Hope." Another man said. He looked like the prince, but older, with wisdom carved on his head. Instead of the prince's golden hairs, he had a dull grey. He was quite old. The Prince stared at the King with his deep blue eyes. "The day you were born, I knew you were special and I found a prophecy which is about you. It said you were aonther being before you were even born to us, and you were separated from the one you loved. In the prophecy, it told of you finding her again and your true form would be revealed."

The Prince flipped the pages of the book. "Where does it say that?"

"It is in my mind," the King said. "I ordered all the prophecies about you destroyed. Because it said if you found her, you would leave me, Andrew."

* * *

In another palace, not too far away, lived a princess, who was in a raging tantrum. 

"I am not getting betrothed to him, father!" Her long blonde hair was disheveled and her blue eyes glaring at another set of paler and faded blue eyes.

"Yes you will, Angelina of Light! You are my one and only hair and at the age of sixteen you should already be married!"

"No."

"Angelina, you know very well that I can cast you off as an illegitimate heir! You are very close to making me make you a bastard!"

Angelina didn't say anything.

"Get up here young lady and give me your crown!" The King said. Angelina walked towards him, unfazed by his fury, proudly taking off the crown that shone on her head.

"Angel, stop!" Another voice said. A woman that looked like Angelina walked down the stairs that led to the throne room in which they were in.

"Galadriel, your daughter here has made her decision not to marry the Prince of Fiery Courage, and she is denouncing her title." (A/N: Lady Galadriel from LOTR... im not very good with names)

Galadriel stared at the King with her emerald eyes, then she looked at Angelina.

"What?" She whispered. Then turned to the King. "Henry, give her other choices than that. Please, I ask of you to give her some time to make her own choice." The King somehow could not refuse his wife's pleas.

"Thirty days. I'll give you thirty days to travel in concealment to all the Kingdoms. I want you to see who you love the most and if he loves you back, princess or not." The King said. "Now leave me."


	4. Mysterious Girl

Another big update! If you want to review, please just give constructive criticism. Congratulations on getting this far if it hasn't bored you yet. Lord Pata, I, once again, thank you - (Disclaimer on Prologue)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Girl****  
By: Koumiko

* * *

**

_20 days later..._

Prince Andrew was riding on his white Andulsian down a dark and damp road. The rain was beating on his back and he was soaked, but Andrew thought he needed some time to think. A small symbol on his forehead glittered in the dark as he thought about the prophecy.

Suddenly, up ahead, was a pale light and as he approached it, it revealed a woman, most likely a beggar, with her torn cloak and dirtied face.

_But, _Andrew thought, _She doesn't have the look of a poor and sad beggar. _Even with her eyes closed, she was too fair to have stayed outside her whole life, and her hands were soft and pale, where it had not touched any sort of hard work. Andrew got off his horse and examined her. He realized she had a proud look on her face – almost stubborn. He touched her head to see if she was alive. On her forehead was a symbol that slightly glimmered in the dark. The woman slowly opened her eyes. Andrew glimpsed her blue eyes and the fire in them. Still too weak, she closed her eyes again.

Andrew picked her up from her sleeping spot and mounted his horse, holding her close. He would like to get to know who this woman is.

* * *

Angelina opened her eyes. She felt too comfortable for her own good. Last thing she remembered, she was on a brick wall. 

"Good day, miss." A maid came in holding a gown in one arm and balancing a tray of teacups and teapot on the other.

"Do you need help with that?" Angelina asked, sitting up and climbing out of the comforters. She was wearing a white night gown that went all the way to her feet, and the sleeves were translucent and flowing.

"Oh no, miss." The maid said happily. "Just sit here and I will call everyone." She forced Angel on a large chair and offered her the tea. Then she left. Not a moment too soon a group of maids barged in and began to fuss over Angel. One was brushing her hair, the other helping her into a gown, another placed jewelry around her neck and wrists while the last fed her.

"Um… I'm Pri—Angelina and I would really, REALLY like to know where I am." Angel spoke loudly after she swallowed the food shoved in her mouth quickly.

"Angelina, darling. So this is whom my son has found." An older woman walked in with a crown on her head. She had long brown hair and pale skin, her blue eyes staring, scrutinizing Angel. She pulled up Angel's chin to make her look at her with her blue eyes. "You've got the beauty of an angel." She whispered.

"Thanks." Angelina was confused.

"Your highness?" The woman said, raising her eyebrows at the girl's impudence.

"Oh!" Angel cried. Then she bowed. "Your highness."

_My, my, this child does not have any discipline. _The Queen thought. _I don't think she is a beggar if she doesn't recognize my status._

"Your highness? Can I talk to you in private? Without all these people here?" Angel requested.

_How bold…_The Queen thought, although she still obliged to her request. Angel grabbed the Queen's arm and pulled her into a private room next to her chambers.

"Your majesty, I am Princess Angelina of Light and my father sent me to find a prince who would marry me, royalty or not, for love. So please, may I ask for secrecy of this fact and not tell your son who I really am?" Angel spoke quickly in one breath, making her gasp for air when she finished.

The Queen looked at Angelina and smiled.

"I knew you were too proud to be a beggar. You were too casual around me. Now that you have explained it, yes, I would like to see my son fare with one without royal blood." The Queen winked at Angelina and left the room.

Angel followed after her and found her room empty. She opened the door and stepped outside, glancing behind her and crashed into something hard.

* * *


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer on Prologue... enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

"I am so sorry!" Angel stammered while regaining her balance and dusting her gown.

"It's ok." A hand picked up Angel's chin (for the second time – how annoying it must be!) and she found herself looking at the most handsome face she had ever seen. She was too perplexed to talk. He had blue eyes that looked like the clearest water, and his long blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, revealing his angel-carved face.

"What's your name?"

"Angelina, but just call me Angel though. It's less formal." Angel spoke quietly.

"I am Andrew." The man said, holding Angel's hand and kissing it. "Pleased to meet you, Angel."

"Aren't you the Prince Andrew?" Angel blurted out.

"Why yes, but I just prefer to be called Andrew, if you please," Andrew said. "Where do you live, Angel? I found you sleeping next to the road, but I don't think you belong there."

"Actually, yes I do." Angel said quickly, trying to keep her disguise. The prince changed the subject.

"What do you like to do? I'll tour you around the palace, there are lots of things you can do here."

"Um... I've always wanted to try archery. Or Horseback riding and I just like relaxing really." Angel said. She was their Kingdom's master archer and she had gone horse back riding before. She didn't want to sound in any way wealthy, but she didn't want to look stupid trying something unfamiliar, so she had to lie.

"Then let's!" The prince took Angel's hand and spent the remaining nine days of Angel's probationary period doing just that. Angel quickly learned to master the bow and arrow and out scored Andrew in target practices. They grew to love each other. On the last day of her trial, Angel requested from the Queen if she could invite her family to meet Andrew. The Queen obliged and sent a letter.

On the day Angel's family was to arrive, Andrew asked if he could talk to Angel privately.

"I don't know how I should say this, Angel," Andrew fumbled. "I don't know about you, but I loved you since I picked you up from the road side." Angel looked at Andrew's blue eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Truly. I'm not sure how my parents would react but Angel," Andrew knelt down and held Angel's hand. He slipped on a ring with an odd symbol Angel has never seen before. "Will you marry me?"

Angel nearly fainted.

"Andrew, I need to tell you something first." Angel said gathering up her strength. "Don't worry about your parent's reaction – I am royalty. My name is Princess Angelina of Light and my father sent me to find a prince who would love me for me. Andrew, you were the only person who accepted me and loved me. Fortunately for you, I love you too, and _yes_ I will marry you!" Angel said, and Andrew picked her up and spun her around.

"Just one question," Angel interrupted, making him put her back down. "Where did you get this symbol?"

"I got it from you. It was glowing on your forehead when I found you. Then it stopped glowing when I took you in my arms. I have it too, and my parents said it glows when you are in need, but it stops when you are around those you love." Andrew explained. He took Angel in his arms and they shared their first kiss. Suddenly a neigh of horses outside indicated that Angel's parents have arrived.

"Angelina, my darling!" Galadriel walked to Angel with open arms. Her father came up to Andrew and Andrew bowed.

"Your highness." Andrew said in respect.

"Mother." Angel hugged her mother.

"Galadriel!" Andrew's mother walked briskly to meet Angel's mother. They hugged. Angel and Andrew were confused.

"I knew it. You looked too much like your mother, Angel." The Queen said. "Oh, welcome to our family, Angel." She said as she found the ring Andrew had given her.

"Where's father?"

"I am here." A man older than Angel's father walked up. He shook hands with Angel's father and congratulated Andrew and Angel.

"If you were wondering, your mother and I were old friends." Galadriel explained to the couple.

"So was I with your father." Andrew's father added, looking at Angel.

"Whoa." Andrew and Angel said flatly.

* * *


	6. A Happily Ever After?

Disclaimer on Prologue... must i keep doing this.? >. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Happily Ever After?**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

_1 week later…_

Angel stepped into the white gown customly made for her. Her hair was done by the royal hairdresser, and it had her long blonde hair fashioned elaborately high on her head, with just enough space for her crown and veil. Loose curls added a finishing touch to frame her beautiful face. The make up artist did not even want to add anything but some color for her lips, in fear of destroying her natural beauty.

Angel pulled the white ball gown over her slender body as her mother tied the back.

"Angel, come here, sweetheart." Galadriel pointed to a chair. Angel sat. Galadriel placed a single, yet elegantly fashioned pendant, necklace on Angel's bare chest. It had the same symbol as the ring Andrew gave her when he proposed.

"This is the Lightstar, Angel, a royal bride's heirloom that was said to hold a mysterious, yet beautiful secret." Galadriel said as Angel admired its intensity and beauty. "It will only reveal its true power with the right bearer, and I know it yearns for you, Angel." Galadriel kissed Angel on the cheek. "I love you so much, Angel, and you make me proud!"

"Thanks, mother." Angel said, hugging her. Angel stood up and stepped into her glass shoes. Her mother led her to the looking glass. Angel got to see herself for the first time. Her gown was pure white with the skirt and train part with a pearly finish. Her torso was simply decorated with diamonds, bordering a low u-neck collar. Her sleeves were made of thin silk that rippled like water when she moved.

"You're beautiful, my Angel." Galadriel commented. "Good luck, my daughter." Galadriel hugged Angel, handing her a large bouquet of white roses with pink tips. Then she left. Angel looked at herself one last time in the mirror and she smiled, walking out of the room.

* * *

Andrew was standing beside the thrones of his parents and Angel's parents, wearing a white and silver combination, the Hope symbol etched in silver on his white cape. Angel then appeared as bells and chimes resounded…

* * *

The commoners cheered as Angel and Andrew walked out of the palace doors. Doves were released to symbolize love, peace and unity. On either side of the couple, the Kings stood, with the Queens beside them. Angel's father held a diamond crown for Angel and Andrew's father also held a larger crown for Andrew. They placed it on their heads and Angel and Andrew hugged their parents. Then they walked among the cheering crowd and stepped into their carriage, to drive them to their (supposedly) happily ever after.

* * *


	7. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer on Prologue… wow I'm trying to finish the story, since the ending is what I'm looking forward for you all to read. Voila!

* * *

**Chapter 6: What's in a Name?**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

Five months passed and Angel and Andrew were happily welcomed back to their palace. They also announced that they were expecting their first child.**

"Congratulations!" Galadriel and Eowyn replied. "Would you like to announce it to the Kingdom?"

"Not until the child is born." Andrew replied. Angel agreed – for safety's sake.

* * *

_4 months later…_

Andrew and the Kings were all called to a meeting and they told Angel to stay away from the conference chambers. The Queens were also called to observe and be present for the meeting, so Angel was left alone with her ladies in waiting. They were sitting in the garden that she, along with Lilly, one of her ladies, tended to. Angel sat on a chair as the two ladies sat on the other chairs around her. Lilly, a pink-haired you woman with green eyes, helped Angel sit down, as Bijoux pushed the chair under her.

"Thank you," Angel smiled gratefully. "Soon, you won't have to put up with me and my belly."

"What would you like to name the child, your grace?" Bijoux asked staring at Angel with her deep blue eyes, her pale gold strands of hair almost looked white in sunlight.

"Oh, I never thought of that yet." Angel remarked, then went silent, as she thought.

"If the child is a princess, how about we name her after a flower? Daisy, Violet, Lily?" Lilly requested. Angel giggled.

"And if it were a boy?"

"Would you like to name him Christopher, princess?" Bijoux asked. Angel smiled and played with the eleven year old's hair.

"Sure," Angel replied, "as long as Andrew doesn't mind. I'm bored, lets walk through the garden, ladies." Suddenly Angel stopped talking and placed her hand on her belly. She stood and started walking with a lady on each side of her. A few minutes passed, and Angel, again, stopped, but this time, she blanched and made a face.

"Princess," Lilly asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's time." Angel said, so Lilly and Bijoux put Angel's arms around their shoulders and began the march back to the palace.

Fortunately, Andrew had finished the meeting and dismissed everyone, and he ran to greet Angel as he saw the ladies stagger into the palace.

"Angel!" Andrew yelled and ran up to her, embracing her.

"Andrew.." Angel wept as the ladies in waiting started their new task of fanning her. Andrew picked her up and ran into their chambers. A doctor was called by Lilly and she came in shortly after.

"Your highnesses," She curtsied to them, then examined Angel, speaking at the same time. "My name is Doctor Yuko, and it looks like you're ready to go, Princess, and whenever you're ready Prince Andrew." Angel made a small cry in fear.

* * *


	8. Violet and Happiness

Disclaimer… on…..prologue…….. ugh

* * *

**Chapter 7: Violet and Happiness**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

"It's a girl! A beautiful girl at that your highness!" The doctor cried as she held up the wailing child. Andrew kissed the exhausted and crying Angel as the doctor cut the cord of the princess. Bijoux shyly walked up with a pink velvet blanket. She bowed to Andrew.**

"For the young princess." She smiled and wrapped the baby, handing her to Angel, who was now smiling.

"She looks as beautiful as her mother," Andrew remarked, playing with the wisps of blonde hair on their baby's head. She had stopped crying, her violet eyes staring widely at her new world. "Violet – what a rare eye color." Andrew added.

"Violet will be her name then," Angel said. Bijoux smiled and Lilly jumped up and down, overjoyed. "Thank you, doctor…"

"Doctor Yuko, at your service, your majesties." Yuko said, washing her hands and piling up the soiled sheets in a bucket for cleaning. She then bowed and walked backwards, out of the room to give the couple some time alone.

"Angel," Andrew whispered. "Look."

On Violet's forehead a lavender glow began to shine.

"Happiness," Andrew said. "That's what it means. It's in the prophecy." Angel looked at Andrew. She remembered he had explained some prophecy to her during her trial with him just about nine months earlier.

"But you said it said we were supposed to assume our true forms – whatever they are." Angel replied.

"Just wait and we'll see." Andrew said. "Shall we announce the birth to the Kingdom?"

* * *

_The next day…_

Angel's and Andrew's parents stepped outside onto the presenting balcony and a loud cheer came from the people outside below the balcony. Angel wore a light pink gown, cradling the little Princess Violet in her arms. Andrew wore a white shirt and cape with white pants, on his cape was sewn the symbol on Violet's forehead, happiness.

"May I introduce, little Princess Violet Hikari of Happiness!" Andrew announced as they stepped forward into the light, holding Violet above his head for the crowd below to see. The crowd cheered and Angel quietly applauded. She knew the prophecy was still unfulfilled, and a son must be born to have an heir after them.

* * *


	9. Life and Death

Here it goes again.. DISCLAIMER ON PROLOGUE! Ahhh I feel better now after I got that out. YESS almost done!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Life and Death**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

One month before Angel's child was due, a war broke out between the Kingdom of Courage and Friendship and the Kingdom of Hope and Light. The meeting held on the day Violet was born was meant to solve their problems, but unfortunately, it was only temporarily. Andrew was nominated by the Kingdom to be the general of one of the infantries, that he named Priness Angel's Light Infantry.**

"I'll come back, Angel." Andrew said, kissing Angel on the forehead. Then he patted her belly. "And I'll try to be back for this little one to be born." He smiled, mounted his horse, and he led a large group of burly men out of the Kingdom gates, as Angel just stood and watched.

Two weeks passed, and Angel just lay in her bed, silently mourning for her beloved's call to war. She then fell ill, and Lilly and Bijoux became worried. They called Dr. Yuko.

"Princess!" She cried as she examined her pulse and temperature. "You are very sick."

"Andrew?" Angel mumbled weakly. "The…baby… it's coming. I feel it..." Panic filled the room instantly as Angel just lay in a daze, unfeeling. Dr. Yuko had no choice.

"Princess, when the next pain comes, I want you to push your baby out into the world, ok?" She tried to sound cheerful and excited for Angel. Angel weakly nodded in reply. She bore down to no effect. Without the strength to control her instinct to just get the child out, she kept on pushing and pushing, without any control.

"Andrew!" Angel screamed, unable to control herself. Her hair and face was covered in sweat.

"Your majesty! Please stop!" The doctor tried to calm her, but suddenly halted. "No — you're bleeding. Towels!" Bijoux and Lilly ran in distressed carrying large piles of towels. The doctor used them up quickly, blood soaking them, s she tried to calm the thrashing Angel. She then suddenly screamed a blood-curdling scream. Her skin tore and the baby slipped out.

"It's a boy! A big boy your highness!" Bijoux cried. She took the baby and wrapped him in a blue velvet blanket, and carried him to Angel. "Your majesty?"

Angel was pale, her eyes half closed. She had lost too much blood. She knew it. She knew she was close to death.

"Christopher…" Angel mumbled. She used all her strength to hold Christopher. Bijoux laid Christopher down beside Angel. His blue eyes stared at his mother. She kissed him and he smiled. Angel smiled also, her breathing becoming shallower. Lilly suddenly ran in from outside.

"The Prince, Princess Angel – he – he was killed… he sacrificed himself to win the war." Lilly wept and Bijoux knelt, tears in her eyes.

"Bless him." Bijoux said.

"Angel? Angel!" Yuko was beside Angel, pressing her ear on her chest for a heartbeat. "No! Not her!" The doctor collapsed and cried. "She's going, ladies."

"Andrew…" Angel whispered, and she closed her eyes. Silence filled the room. Then Christopher started crying, his mother had stopped caressing him.

"No!" A chorus came from the room, and soon after, the whole kingdom.

* * *


	10. An Angel's Haven

Ahem! Listen up! I have some breaking news! You know the Disclaimer? YEP its on the Prologue! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 9: An Angel's Haven**

**By: Koumiko LINE**

* * *

Heaven – a peaceful and beautiful paradise where the good-souls live in happiness. Just outside its golden gates, one figure stood on the white clouds. He had eight wings and long blonde hair that floated in the wind. He carried a battle scar on his side, and it still gave me memories of his past life and his defeat. He was waiting for someone, so that they would enter heaven together, as they had left it earlier in the day for their jobs as guardian angels.

"Angemon!" (A/N: Remember, he died as MagnaAngemon, that's why he has eight wings. Angewomon just calls him by his champion form's name, for simplicity's sake.)

He was greeted by another eight-winged angel, but she was female, her body less muscular and more feminine. She glided towards him and landed.

"Where were you?" Angemon scolded.

"Somewhere on earth." Angewomon answered flatly, playing with the cloud they were standing on.

"You're keeping something from me." Angemon mumbled, smiling and taking Angewomon in his arms. Angewomon smiled secretively, like she had a better secret than what she looked like under her helmet. She broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry Angemon – I'll show you the place I call my home." Angewomon grabbed Angemon and they both glided down towards earth. Angewomon led him to a crystal palace. When they came near the palace, their battle garbs were replaced.

Angewomon wore a white and simple empress dress, and her helmet disappeared, revealing her blue eyes and the sign of light on her forehead. A silver crown, embedded with shimmering diamonds, sat atop her golden head, and the wings from the side of her helmet became part of the crown.

Angemon now wore a white shirt, pants and cape, outlined in silver. The buckle on his waist and his forehead revealed the sign of hope. On his head sat another crown, larger than Angewomon's, with a large diamond stone only as the embellishment. Each of their 4 pairs of wings remained with them. The angels landed in a beautiful garden with beautiful flowers.

"I don't know about you, but this place feels – so familiar." Angewomon said, picking a flower. Angemon nodded, his eyes curiously looking around.

"This is why you are always gone?" Angemon asked. Angewomon just laughed.

"No!" Angewomon said, yanking his arm and pulling him towards a clearing of grass, circled by many roses. "Follow me – this is the reason why I am here. Stand here. I'll introduce you to them." Angemon puzzled over who "them" was as Angewomon walked farther into the clearing.

"Angewomon!" Angemon heard a small child's voice. Then a little girl with blonde hair came running up to Angewomon, her light pink gown trailing like wings behind her. Not far behind her was a little boy, not much younger that the girl. He had blond hair also. The children ran around Angewomon as she bent down and hugged them.

"I want you to meet my best friend—his name is Angemon." Angewomon said, looking in Angemon's direction. Angemon walked towards them.

"Hello, sir Angemon." The little boy said, looking at Angemon with his blue eyes. Angemon smiled and knelt down. "My name is Prince Christopher." Angemon's eyes widened.

"I am Princess Violet, sir Angemon." The little girl said, coming closer to Angemon. Her violet eyes sparkled from excitement.

"Hello." Angemon said awkwardly. Then he saw the signs on their foreheads. Violet had a sign that looked like a flower. "Happiness," Angemon muttered. Then he looked at Christopher. He had a more familiar sign, with the sign of hope and light entwined.

"It's the sign of unity, Angemon." Christopher said proudly.

"I see… who are your parents?" Angemon asked.

"They don't have any, Angemon." Angewomon said.

"They both passed away when I was young." Violet started. "Our mother passed away when she had Christopher, and our father died in a war to save the Kingdom. Bijoux and Lilly told me that."

"Would you like to meet them?" Christopher asked. "They were our mother's ladies in waiting – now they're Violet's." Christopher ran off before he got any reply from the angels. When he was gone, Violet started to chase butterflies. Because of the length of her gown, she tripped and fell.

"Violet!" Angewomon screamed, worried. Violet started to cry. Angemon picked her up and carried her to Angewomon. On her knee there was a scrape. Angewomon touched it with her hands and the wound disappeared in a flash of light. Violet stopped crying.

Christopher came back followed by two ladies. Neither angel looked at them as the concern was for Violet.

"What has happened Violet?" Christopher said, running to Angemon, who held his sister. Angewomon picked him up.

"Your sister had a little accident. She'll be fine, sweetheart." Angewomon said, hugging Christopher.

"Meet Lilly and Bijoux—" Christopher said, turning his head towards te ladies. He realized they were kneeling and weeping. Angewomon walked closer to them curiously, followed by Angemon.

"Your majesties," Lilly said between breaths.

"You're angels – the prophecy…" Bijoux added.

"Majesties?" Angewomon asked.

"Your grace – you do not remember?" Bijoux asked Angewomon. Angewomon shook her head.

"Princess Angel, we were your ladies in waiting." Lilly said.

"Then, doesn't that mean…" Angemon said, looking at Violet and Christopher.

"Yes, Prince Andrew. Princess Violet and Prince Christopher are your children."

"What?" Angewomon paled. She handed Christopher to Angemon. "Hold him." She commanded, then her blue eyes rolled back and she fainted, Lilly catching her just in time.

* * *


	11. Ah, The Joys of Parenthood

Hi again! Last update for this story and J'ai fini! I hope u guys enjoyed it. These last 3 chapters were my favorite parts! Now I don't feel so annoyed when I say this: Disclaimer on Prologue! YAY Thanks to all reviewers!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Ah, the Joys of Parenthood**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Angewomon woke up in a large bed, and she found Angemon looking out the open window at the sunrise.

"Do you remember any of this, Angemon?" Angewomon asked.

"No, not really... But I knew when I first met you, you looked familiar, even though I didn't know you." Angemon replied. "How about you?" Angemon spoke quietly as if it were a secret.

"Why are you whispering?" Angewomon spoke loudly, emphasizing the quietness of his voice.

"Shh!" Angemon nearly spat at her at his aggressive sush-ing. He pointed at two small mounds on either side of Angewomon. She lifted the blankets and found Christopher on her left and Violet on her right, in their night clothes, sleeping.

"How long was I asleep?" Angewomon whispered.

"Just last night, and they moved out from their rooms and kicked me off the bed." Angemon said. Angewomon laughed quietly. She played with Violet's shoulder length blonde hair. Then she ruffled Christopher's short hair. "He's going to grow up and look like you, Angemon."

"And she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Angemon replied. A yawn came from Angewomon's left side, and she found Christopher sitting up and stretching his arms, his blue eyes opened wide.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, then he looked at Angewomon. "Angewo– I mean, mommy! You're awake!" He cried, hugging Angewomon. Violet easily awoke with her brother's noise.

"Mommy?" She shot up and hugged Angewomon too. "You're okay!" Locked in a tangle of two pairs of arms trying to squeeze the life out of her, Angewomon managed to gasp out:

"I'm not going to get used to this." Angemon smiled, and nodded in agreement.

A knock came at the door. Lilly and Bijoux came in leading a line of maids. They all bowed.

"Your highnesses." Violet ran to one of the maids and took the bundle from her arms.

"Mommy – this gown is for you." Violet said, bringing the gown to Angewomon. "Grandmother Galadriel designed it for your coronation as Queen, but you passed away, then Grandmother. But now, you can wear it!"

Christopher also handed Angemon another outfit. "Bijoux told me that before I was born, mommy made it for you with Bijoux and Lilly's help. You wear it, father." Angemon and Angewomon took the clothing from the kids with raised eyebrows.

* * *


	12. Prophecy Fulfilled

Hey! Last chapter! WHOOOPEEE (cushion) But thats not what i meant when i said Whoopee. ok? Disclaimer on Prologue. I hope you enjoyed my fic!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Prophecy Fulfilled

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

"Introducing King Andrew and Queen Angelina!"

The crowd happily applauded as Angemon and Angewomon stepped out on the balcony with Violet and Christopher, crowns sitting on all of their heads. The people were overjoyed at the sight of their beloved Prince and Princess, who had passed away, but returned as angels.

Suddenly, the cloudless sky darkened, and thunder began to roar. A black dragon flew over the castle, a figure standing on its head. The Prince of Fiery Courage, Magnamon, stood in his dark armor, which covered every part of his body, including his face. He glared at the angel couple. The dragon swooped down towards the angels. Angemon and Angewomon thought that he was the human form of (if human at all behind all the armor) of Veemon's golden armor evolved form of Magnamon.

"Mommy!" Christopher cried. Violet screamed. Both hid behind the angels.

"Prince Andrew, you came back! You thought it would be over when you sacrificed yourself, did you? You thought you were the tragic hero that killed himself to save his kingdom?" Magnamon boomed. "NO! Its not! Give me your Kingdom and your children will not die." He said slyly. A black force engulfed the children, their screams muffled. The symbols on their heads glowed brightly. The dark energy became more concentrated and engulfed the children in darkness. It hovered high above the balcony. Magnamon did not seem to recognize the angels though. He only referred to them as Andrew and Angelina.

"It's not Veemon, Angemon." Angewomon said, realizing it first. Angemon nodded in agreement. She nodded back, both somehow knowing what the other thought.

Angemon and Angewomon's symbols on their foreheads also began to glow, and light covered them as they transformed.

"Angemon...digivolve to Seraphimon!"

"Angewomon ... digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"The Prophecy." The people murmured. "The angels of Hope and Light." (A/N: Minwolf, the Prophecy only applied to the angels of Hope and Light, therefore the other digimon had not been reincarnated, and are in digital heaven now, instead of the human heaven. I hope it makes sense now. Sorry for the obscurity.)

"Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

Their attacks combined into one and instantly destroyed the dragon and Magnamon. All that was left was the two black cocoons which held Violet and Christopher. The whole kingdom watched in fear as they saw their Kingdom's children swallowed up in the darkness. As everyone seemed to be holding their breath, a silence fell, and even Seraphimon and Ophanimon silently devolved to Angemon and Angewomon.

"Heaven's –" Angewomon couldn't take watching Violet and Christopher in the cocoons. She stopped when the cocoons suddenly glowed and burst. They revealed two balls of light, and when the glow wore off, two balls of feathers were there. The feathers turned out to be the wings of Violet and Christopher as the wings opened, revealing them. They were smiling as they gently flew back down to Angemon and Angewomon's open arms.

The sky became clear, and a voice boomed.

"Angels of Hope and Light, you must return to heaven now."

Angemon took the crown off his head and placed it on Christopher. Angewomon did the same for Violet. They both bowed down to them.

"Your majesties, we must go now." Angemon said. Christopher and Violet hugged him. They knew they were angels, and weren't meant to stay on earth.

"Daddy," Christopher mumbled sadly.

"Be good, my children." Angewomon said, kissing them on their foreheads, which now had no glowing symbol, and hugging them.

"Will you come back?" Violet asked Angewomon.

"Maybe, we'll visit." Angewomon tried to cheer her up, wiping a tear from her violet eyes.

"Goodbye," the Angels said, then they flew away, the entire kingdom waving goodbye.

THE END

* * *

So? How was it? Please Review, and thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I hope to see you guys in my next fic! 

xoxo

Koumiko

* * *


End file.
